


Unlabelled

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost a habit now to watch porn when he gets the house to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlabelled

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Unlabelled_   
>  _Character: Stiles Stilinski_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: It's almost a habit now to watch porn when he gets the house to himself._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. F/M and M/M for the porn he's watching._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Stiles doesn't start when he hears the door close, that's a rookie mistake. Instead he waits till he hears the car pull away and opens up an incognito window. He types in porntube.com instinctively and logs in. Someone looking at his favorite videos might find it hard to pin down what he likes, there are lots of straight ones with a petite redheaded Domme called Ms. Amber who is both hot as hell and convincingly stern with her subs. There are some of guys jacking off and just a couple of lesbian ones, often the moans are so over the top that he has to watch it muted but a few have done enough to be favorited. Then there are the boys, those beautifully toned horny boys. He scrolls down to the exact video he wants, supposed college buddies doing more than showering in the locker room. Both guys are hot but one outshines the other. He's got the most amazing abs and gorgeous eyes and he gets these dimples when he smiles. He's starting to get hard just from looking at the thumbnails and he clicks into the video he wants. He gets his pants unbuttoned and shoves them down a bit, raising his ass and planting his feet on the floor so his chair doesn't push back from his desk.

Shit, the lube. Seeing as he has to stand he toes off his sneakers and kicks his pants away altogether. He gets the lube from under his mattress and pours a little into his hand. He loves the amount of kissing in this video, a solid few minutes of them making out. He wants that with someone, wants sex too, but making out is a little more attainable and just to be that close with someone must feel so good. He watches out for the smile he knows is coming as they break apart, sharing breath with their foreheads together before kissing again and pulling at each others' towels. He pauses the video and clicks into his favorites, there's another one with lots of kissing, one of Ms. Amber's ones where she's crouched down to the guy on his knees with her finger through the loop on his collar as they kiss. The guy is leaning in as she pulls back, happy to go wherever she leads and he thinks he could enjoy submission with someone like that. He closes that tab when she stands and goes back to the guys. When he hits play they move to a bench and one lies flat while the other stands over him, legs bracketing arms. He grips the guys hair and tells him to open his mouth. 

Stiles is so turned on as he watches, has imagined what it would be like to be in either of those positions. Sure he wouldn't have a clue what to do but that's not going to stop him researching the shit out of sex and what he might want when he finally finds someone. He doesn't walk around school fancying everyone he sees and he's not quite sure if he's bi or not but labels are for clothes so he doesn't really care if people want to categorize him. For now he's sticking with the dudes and wondering if he could take that much cock in his mouth. The gorgeous one is in control, holding the other guy's head in place and Stiles is not even going to make it to their shower scene. The sensation builds and it feels amazing and he quickens his strokes, focused on getting there. The guys on screen are groaning and the sound of the guy almost gagging should not be sexy to Stiles but it is and fuck he's so close. He spills into his hand and onto the floor and wipes the mess ineffectually with his foot. His dad will be gone all night and he's already looking forward to another go.


End file.
